<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Benchwarmer by HighlighterAss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757983">Benchwarmer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlighterAss/pseuds/HighlighterAss'>HighlighterAss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Bottom Galo, College AU, Excessive drinking., Fratbros Gueira and Galo, Gueira has a crush on the bartender, He's hopeless., M/M, Pining, Trans Lio Fotia, cigarette use, just FYI, thats the only tag you need for that.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlighterAss/pseuds/HighlighterAss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gueira has a crush on the bartender at the team's usual post-game watering hole, and Galo's got a couple of ideas on how he can get them together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Benchwarmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a little fic based on a two am text post thread I wrote for some reason, and I just needed to write it out cause it's consumed my mind.<br/>I've never written a foursome and I guess I kinda had to before I eventually kick this writing business lmao.<br/>Thanks, @that_is_yeet for giving this a first pass read !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Mad Ballers are out celebrating again, packed tight into the dingy bar, expelling boundless energy from wall to ceiling. Drawing even casual patrons into the football team's victorious frenzy and taking over the counter as if it were their job to absorb as much alcohol as physically possible to consummate their win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The celebratory din does little to pull Gueira back down to earth. Though he didn't hit the field once during the game, he's never been one to pass up a good time... or a chance to watch Station Three's premier bartender work his magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's seated away from the group, tongue feeling entirely too big and knees weak. His head is resting in his hands as he gazes on with doting eyes, following the rough yet elegant bartender's actions. Hell, Gueira can't take his eyes off the bastard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dark hair falls in shimmering waves down his back, contrasting a harsh jawline and piercing eyes. Slim, with light muscle tone visible underneath the sleeveless shirt that rises at his waist to flash the slightest bit of his hipline, as he mixes drinks for the rowdy crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling at Gueira's teammates, as shots are passed around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira got his name once, but that's the most he's ever worked up the courage to ask. He's friendly, sure, stopping to chat between servicing the other patrons, but it's just crass to flirt with someone at work. Meis is just doing it for the tips anyway. Gueira would never want to make their interactions uncomfortable by asking for his number or trying to take him out for dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, he's way out of Gueira's league. Giving the running back a terrible lump his throat and a devastating case of nerves every time they talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's no way in hell he'd go for some scrawny benchwarmer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heavy hand lands on his shoulder, and the vacant seat beside him is filled by the girthy form of one Galo Thymos. He shoots his friend a wink and nods at the bartender, gracefully keeping up with the endless drink requests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You gonna pussy up and do it?" Galo asks, nudging his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do what?" Gueira scoffs, stuffing his hand into the basket of popcorn set in front of them to shove a handful into his mouth unceremoniously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo groans. "Dude, you're practically drooling. Just ask him out already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't," Gueira groans. "He doesn't even know I exist." He pouts as his friend takes a sip of the drink he managed to snatch from the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo cocks his head, lowering the can to examine him in confusion. "Wait... are you serious? Of course, he–"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay!" A third voice cuts into the conversation, as Meis wipes his hands down on a bar towel, pulling his hair back into a messy bun on the top of his head. Gueira's eyes slide down his neck. Studying the curve of his skin, where it meets his prominent collar bone. "You two have been patient... I appreciate that." He snickers, offering Galo a sly smile. "Can I get you a refill, Mr. Quarterback?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yea, your choice." Galo snickers, setting the can down, and the dark bartender nods, turning to Gueira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And for you, Mr. Bench warmer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's Mr. Part-time benchwarmer to you." Gueira snaps. Regretting the words the second they leave his mouth. "And I'll... have what he's having," he mutters, boring his gaze into the sticky wood of the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"An easy one, aren't ya." Meis nods at him as he leans below the bar, grabbing a pair of cans from the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what they tell me," Gueira blurts, wincing while Meis is out of his line of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see your problem now," Galo murmurs, finishing off the last sip of his beer, chuckling around the rim of the can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Mr. Easy Bench Warmer, you still got that tab open from last week?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yea..." Gueira mumbles into his arm, as Meis plugs his drink into the cashpoint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Put mine on his tab." Galo nods, "He owes me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis nods, and Gueira punches his arm. "Owe you for what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For ignoring obvious flirting," Galo huffs, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not flirting it's banter," Gueira mutters, lowering his voice. "S'ides, he's working. Flirting with the bartender is not a fuckin look, man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When would you get the opportunity to then?" Galo rolls his eyes. "This is the only place you see him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira scowls. "I don't know... quit pushing it. I'll figure it out..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if..." Galo leans back in his seat, waiting until Meis has returned to refill the rest of the team's drinks. Looking over at his roommate with a jolly smirk. "I figured it out for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira squints, not liking the dark curl of that look. "Say more..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's in a band."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay... so he's like... four times hotter," Gueira scoffs. Pushing down the blooming thoughts of seeing Meis outside of work. "What else you got?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Depends." Galo leans forward. "If I tell you, you gotta do something for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira frowns, weighing his options around the can against his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo's not known for his thoughtful reasoning off the field, and requests tend to fall into the 'off the field thinking' category.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm listening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He plays at the Fennell on Fridays," Galo admits rubbing his chin. "Might be fun to go see a show... you, me... and Lio."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The runningback laughs, nearly spitting out the bitter liquid. "Lio? That cold twink in my Politics class?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's..." Galo gasps. "He makes my chest hurt, and my head feel like it's got rocks in it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That might be an iron deficiency," Gueira snorts, shaking his head. "I don't know if he'll bite."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just... Ugh, Gueira come on, man." He grabs his friend's shoulders, shaking him incessantly. "Please? I can't get any alone time with him; I have no good excuses."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then, just pussy up and ask him out." Gueira jeers into his beer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck off." Galo crosses his arms. "I'll just let you go to the concert alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's about to retort. Tell Galo it would be easier if he didn't come anyway until he realizes just how weird that would look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bar patron who formulates only the most uncomfortable conversations showing up to watch Meis play in a band he's never been told about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glowers at his roommate as Galo throws back the last of his drink, waiting on Gueira's answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Consider this a request and a half."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why a half?" Galo snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cause the potential for you to get laid is higher than mine." He sighs into his can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo slaps his back, thanking him enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not the worst request, especially if it means he might discover a way to get closer to Meis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, Gueira finds himself up bright and early the next day. Sliding into the usually vacant seat beside said cold, judgmental twink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio offers him a bored glance and a nod in greeting before turning back to the front, resting his head in his hand and tapping his fingers in impatience against the table in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not like they haven't spoken. Hell, Lio's been to the frat more than any of Gueira's other friends. For assignments and study sessions. The kid's smart, and he explains shit in a way that makes sense. That might be how Galo developed the crush, he realizes. The quarterback is usually quick to disrupt their sessions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have seen this coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he's found Lio to be pretty cool once he lets his guard down. Hell, they might even be friends if they had anything in common besides an affinity for leather and old bikes. They ride that thin line of acquaintanceship like a tight rope, and Gueira takes a deep breath, ready to drag them both off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen." he clears his throat, turning to face the lithe man, who gives him a curious side-eye. "You know my roommate? Thymos?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio nods. "You'd have to live under a rock here to not know him." He sighs, flipping open his notebook. "What about him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... full transparency... he's got a thing for you." Gueira shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio's hand freezes mid-turn, before resuming his aimless parsing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see," Lio murmurs. "And you're telling me this because?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going to see this band this weekend. He wanted me to ask you to come."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio blinks slowly, turning to face his classmate in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're asking me on a date for him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's nervous, he's scratching my back... you know." Gueira signs. "You don't gotta say yes. Dunno, if you like punk, but It might be fun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio hums, tapping his pen to his lip. "The three of us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Gueira waves a hand. "Maybe a fourth if I get lucky."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio raises his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got a crush on the frontman."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, we'd be your wingmen." Lio muses. "You're wingmanning for your wingmen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wingmenception, sure," Gueira shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio doesn't seem to be amused by the quip but finds a blank page in his book, scribbling something into the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess that would be alright." He tears the sheet off, handing it to Gueira. "Tell him to text me the details. Him... not you." Lio smirks, and Gueira shoves the paper in his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got it, boss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio shakes his head and turns back to the front as the professor enters, and Gueira struggles to focus on the lesson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vibrating, over the thought of Friday drawing closer with every passing second. Fantasizing about maybe stealing a moment to have a real conversation with Meis, and figure out if their 'banter' is only that.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio might have seemed aloof about the invite in class, but he sure as hell cleaned up well for his date. Short hair pulled into a tight ponytail at the back of his head—a smear of eyeshadow drawn in messily around his doe eyes. Every inch of his body covered in tight leather and lose studded belts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he sees what Galo likes about him, Lio's fucking gorgeous. If it doesn't go over well with Meis, maybe Gueira could try for a shot at his study buddy.Though Galo's drooling the second, he steps into the frat. It might be a dick move to swipe his reserved classmate from under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he does take a shot like a champ.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The club is packed with people when they arrive, and just finding a spot to stand is hard enough without having the other patrons jostling their drinks from their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Gueira loves the energy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already bleary and ready for a good time. Throwing corny gaffs at Lio tucked close under Galo's arm. Distracting himself from the awkward tension of being a blatant third wheel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mic wheezes and his eyes are drawn from the pair—Finding Meis on stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The band dives right into the first song, and once again, Gueira can't pull his eyes away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heavy base and thunderous drums accompany the frontman's sharp booming voice, carrying over the crowd to be forever engraved into Gueira's mind. He follows the swing of Meis's hips. Wild hair falling over his face, elevating the raging melody as songs come and go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira doesn't register the thrashing crowd around them, so transfixed by the performance, until he's pushed back against his companions. Already shamelessly lip locked and swaying to the music. Lio breaks the kiss, glaring daggers at the interruption until he realizes who caused it. Galo's face is lit with breathless abandon as he struggles to focus on his roommate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leveling a crooked smile his way, as he opens his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira can't hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music and visage at the front of the club occupying his mind...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And suddenly he's out in the alley struggling to piece together why they're out there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gueira." Lio snaps beside him, holding out his hand. "You're hopeless. Do you have a smoke I can bum?" Lio shorts, leaning back against the brick wall of the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pats down his pockets, producing the crumpled pack from his jacket, passing one to Lio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where'd Galo go..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He had to piss." Lio rolls his eyes. "You really are smitten for that guy, huh? Didn't hear a damn thing we said."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira rolls the filter between his thumb before lighting the cigarette and joining Lio against the wall. "Yeah... He's the bartender at Station Three." He mutters, "I see him after every game..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio observes him, breathing out a puff of smoke. "So why haven't you asked him out yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just... would be mortified if I got rejected, you know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio hums, flicking ash into the air, watching the little flakes dance. "Not to sound insensitive, but... suck it up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira purses his lips, nodding. "I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Galo's not going to ask him out for you," Lio mutters, grinning around the stick in his mouth, "And if you don't ask him out, I will." He snickers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira stiffens, the mental image of Lio wrapped around Meis the way he had been around Galo floats into his mind. It's honestly... kinda hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm kidding." Lio shakes his head, mistaking Gueira's silence for jealousy. "I like Galo... I'm planning on taking over your room tonight. Just a heads up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure..." Gueira mutters, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Wait, so you did like him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah... he's dumb. I like that in a man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's..." Gueira huffs stiffening. "He's more than that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again... I'm kidding." Lio covers his mouth with the back of his hand as he laughs, shaking his head, his eyes growing soft as he takes another drag of the cigarette. "He's kind... and sensitive... I didn't think I had a chance in hell, but..." He shrugs. "I guess things work out eventually," he mutters, as the door to the alley opens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slim figure strides out, patting down his pockets, and turning to Lio beside them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got a light..." He asks, eyes catching on Gueira beside him. "Bench Warmer!" Meis grins, and Gueira's throat catches on his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Gueria." He spits, with unintentional venom. He curses himself as Meis raises his hands, chuckling to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, message received, sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira fishes in his pocket for his lighter defeated, and Meis takes it, lighting the blunt between his lips. "You guys enjoying the show?" He asks, and Lio nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys are alright," Gueira mutters, feeling a sharp punch to his arm from Lio as the frontman nods slowly, rolling the blunt between his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um... Thanks?" He shifts on his feet, the smile on his lips faltering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He means you guys are great." Lio shakes his head. "I'll buy an album if you have any for sale."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet, we're saving up for some studio time." He glances back at Gueira and runs a hand through the ponytail draping down his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I'll come back when you do." Lio shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." Meis grins, and Gueira sinks into his jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... I'd buy one too." He mutters, clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thought we were just alright..." Meis raises his brow. And Gueira shoves his hands in his pockets, turning his attention to the other end of the alley as Lio and Meis chat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why is this so hard? He can't seem to form a single cognitive thought that doesn't come off as douchy. And it's pushing Meis away. This was supposed to be his night. He's practically fallen into a perfect opportunity to talk to his longtime crush, but... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's just not coming together. Maybe he should just leave before he embarrasses himself any further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens again, and Galo barrels out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gueira! I have an idea!" He exclaims, freezing at the sight of Meis and beaming. "Oh, hey!" he waves a hand before grabbing Gueira's arm, dragging him a suitable distance away from their companions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you don't need my idea then..." He mutters, turning back to look at the pair. "How's it going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Horrible, I think he hates me." Gueira sighs, tugging at his hair in irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because of your inflection?" Galo nods, knowingly, and Gueira squints at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dont like three-syllable words."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you sound like a douche when you're nervous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just relax, man... he likes you, I can tell." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira shakes his head, doubtful as Galo wraps his arm around his shoulders. "I've already caused enough damage..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then, we fix it." Galo beams. "At Thursday's party."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The DJ we hired just called. He can't get there till later. We'll have like two hours of no music. We could hire them to play for a bit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira gasps at him. "Dude... that's genius."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll be comfortable in the house... it's perfect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Gueira beams. "Fuck, Galo... I could fucking kiss you right now! What would I do without you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friend chuckles, jostling Gueira as he nods. "Go ask him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hell, no." Gueira gasps backpedaling. "You have to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I asked Lio for you. It's only fair," is his only excuse. "Plus, I already kinda implied that his band sucks..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, damn." Galo winces. "I leave you for five minutes, and you already unravel all the work I've done talking you up." He pats the slim shoulder, shaking his head, "Maybe this is a lost cause."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Galo..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on," He chuckles, striding back over to the pair by the doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira slides back into his spot beside Lio, as Galo launches into a conversation with Meis, and Lio nudges his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" he asks, raising a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I fucked up so royally we're going to hire the band to play at the frat this week so I can try and recover."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Smart." Lio snorts. "You sounded like a complete asshat out there." He laughs, and Gueira flicks his cheek. Chuckling along with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"—so yeah, if you're available, we'd like to have you guys play for like an hour, then you can just chill, enjoy the party, 'ittle be fun" Galo's voice cuts into the conversation, and Gueira turns his attention to them. Begging the look of longing out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meis's visible eye flicks over to the pair by the door, and his heart nearly gives out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One condition..." He cocks his head to the side. Eyeing the pair as he purses his lips in thought. "Your cute friend has to come." He smirks and blinks... though it might be a wink... Gueira can't tell behind the veil of hair, but...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cute friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis thinks he's cute...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can practically feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, and he ducks down into the collar of his jacket as Lio cackles beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meis flicks the butt of his joint into a trash can. "See you Thursday, Quarterback." He pats Galo's shoulder heading back into the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira leans his head back against the brick wall and releases a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn't as bad as he thought it was. He's just overthinking, and Meis can see past his rough dismissive attitude. Perhaps he's used to it? Finds it funny? He does laugh a lot when Gueira's around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christ, Meis thinks he's cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His confidence carries him through the next week. On cloud nine, struggling to contain himself, and blowing off the extra steam during practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis thinks he's cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thursday can't come quick enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house fills up early, as he and Galo stand at the doors, bouncing back underage students and strangers unaffiliated to the school. Galo has to keep tugging him back to their position, as Gueira drifts off to watch the band in the foyer. Though he's kind enough to let his roommate run free after the third time, he scampers off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sound amazing, and he's still kicking himself for dropping the ball on that perfect segue into a conversation with the singer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio tracks him down at some point sticking close by seeming to need a familiar presence while his bouncer boyfriend continues to uphold his post. He sips at his drink, wordlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You alright, boss?" Gueira asks, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio surprisingly doesn't pull away from the embrace, instead, leaning heavily against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frat parties are new to me." He mutters, "This isn't the scene I'm used to." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh, You'll get used to it." Gueira waves a hand, and Lio rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, that's reassuring," he mutters. Glancing over Gueira's shoulder, as a solo cup finds its way into his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for ditching me." Galo laughs, taking a sip from his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said I'm not drinking tonight." Gueira insists, sniffing as he takes a swig anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but, we all can use a little liquid courage every now and then." Galo nods. "Especially since they're almost done..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira swallows, realizing he's right and takes another hefty swig. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you fuck this up again, I'm not bailing you out," Lio warns him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, It's alright." Gueira breathes in, shaking out his arms in an animated display. "I'm pumped up. I'm ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's ready!" Galo echos enthusiastically, clapping his hands as Gueira stretches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got this..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's got this!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna ask out the cute bartender."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's gonna ask out the cute bartender!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I might get laid, but I don't want to push it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not gonna push it!" Galo bellows, shaking Gueira by the shoulders right as the music stops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira slides his arm from around Lio's shoulders, looking up to see the band dispersing. Going their separate directions to enjoy the party, and Meis is stalking closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's clearly had a few drinks already, fed to him by rowdy partygoers, and he struts with a tantalizing grace that dries Gueira's throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart ricocheting in his chest as he tries to put the words together in his head. 'You guys were great up there.' Start with a compliment, smile, don't snap at him when he calls him benchwarmer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell, let him use the nickname. It's cute. It's so cute because Meis thinks it's cute and he thinks Gueira's cute and...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meis walks right past him without a second glance. Resting his arm on the wall beside Lio and leaning down to grin at the shorter man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey." He beams, tucking his hair behind his ear, "Good to see you again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira's heart stops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might die on the spot. His days of planning and hyping himself up...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Meis was talking about Lio the whole time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio shifts under the position, his brows disappearing into his bangs as he clears his throat. "oh... Oh yeah, good to see you too..." he glances over at Gueira, wincing in apology, and Galo clears his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Meis... didn't know you knew my </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The singer looks up, smiling again. "We just had a nice conversation at the club the other night." Meis waves his hand, backing off the wall. "Did I cross a line?" He snickers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it's cool... it's cool," Galo mutters, clearing his throat. "Just.... you know when you said, cute friend... Thought you meant." He motions to Gueira beside him, barely registering the conversation as his confidence visible deflates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meis raises his brow. "Oh..." he blinks, taking a step back, "Oh!" He laughs, and Gueira feels himself sink down beneath the collar of his jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can't decide what would be more fulfilling at that moment. Fucking off into the woods for the rest of his life or drinking an entire keg by himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, he can't stand to be in the room at that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gueira, I thought you hated me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flinches in confusion. "No..." he gasps for a moment, his hand gripping the solo cup tightening in his fist. "I... feel the opposite of hate about you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio groans loudly, and Meis laughs again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You always get so cold when I try to talk to you... and flirting with you never worked so... I figured I just wasn't your type..." He rubs the back of his neck. "Actually, I thought you two were a thing." He wags his fingers between him, and Galo and the pair glance at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Us? No." Gueira waves his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not since that one time..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well yeah, there was that one time, but we're just friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fun." Meis chuckles. A new light in his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira shakes his head, biting his lip. "Look... I sound like a dick when I'm nervous, I guess... but I do really like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was this just a ploy, then?" Meis snickers. "Invite me to play at your party to get in my pants?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" he insists before stopping himself. "Well kinda... just so I could be a normal person around you for once... but your band is good... and you're... amazing... and... I did kinda want to ask you out or something if this went well... I don't know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis smiles at him endearingly, straightening up as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Well, it took you long enough," Meis mutters. Sliding in beside him. "Why dont we go talk like normal people for a bit, hmm?" He whispers, cueing Galo and Lio in on their opportunity to give them some space. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, talking like normal humans involves very little actual talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And a lot of tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Gueira's in any position to complain, as he pushes Meis back against the door to his room. Spindly hands curling into his hair and thin legs gripping tightly to his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Christ, you taste so good," Meis mutters into his mouth, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth. "I can't wait to taste the rest of you," he teases, sliding his hand down over his chest. Running a painted nail over the nub of his nipple and massaging the spot while his partner groans. Planting kisses along his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck... I want you now." Gueira mutters, tugging them off the door and sitting back in his bed, as Meis repositions himself. Grinding down on the hardening length straining against the tight leather of his pants. "I've wanted you for so fuckin long." Gueira groans. "Watchin your cute ass make us drinks every week..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You love to watch, hmm?" Meis murmurs, sitting back and tying his hair into a bun. Gueira gasps, gazing on in awe, as Meis rolls his hips back again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll give you a show then." He chuckles, running his hands along Gueira's chest, pushing his shirt up to his chin and dropping a few sharp bites to his chest. Rolling his tongue over his nipple as his hands stray lower, unbuckling his pants and going straight for his cock. Palming the hefty girth and groaning. "Fuck baby... I knew you'd be thick.." he whines, tugging the shaft from his boxers and lazily dragging his fingers along the length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna fit perfectly inside you..." Gueira groans, sitting up on his elbows to Give Meis better access to his chest. "Fill ya up so good." He keens as Meis grips him tightly, jerking his hand roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who said you were gonna fill me?" Meis chuckles, gracing him with a teasing look out of one eye. Gueira quakes as Meis slides down between his legs. "That's not a problem, is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck babe. You can do whatever you want to me." Gueira groans while Meis kisses around the base of his shaft. "Fuck me into the mattress fill my ass with cum I don't care I just—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door swings open, and Galo stumbles backward into the room, already shedding his pants as Lio assaults his mouth. Clinging to his torso like a horny koala.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira balks and follows his gut instinct to throw his comforter over his legs and subsequently Meis's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo trips on his pants caught around his ankles and back peddles onto the mattress beside them, and Lio finally looks up. Noticing the pair already occupying the bed. "Lover, we have company." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo sits up, blearily blinking at his roommate. "Oh.. fuck.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meis throws the comforter off of himself, sputtering as he struggles to fix his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't put up the sign," Galo whispers harshly, and Gueira shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My bad..." He clears his throat, shoves his hands over his crotch for a little bit of decency. "But... we were here first... can you wait like... thirty minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thirty? I've never waited for more than five for you, man." Galo laughs, and Gueira throws a fist at his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jackass..." Gueira groans, "Just go to Remi's room, you know he's not gonna use it tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You go to Remis room!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I already got my dick out—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Boys..." Meis snaps, resting his head against Gueiras knee. "I don't see why we can't share?" He raises his brow, and Gueira frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's suggesting a foursome." Lio sighs a slight smirk on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira whistles leaning back on the bed. "I'm in..." he shrugs without a second thought. Glancing at his roommate, still processing the notion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you like that puppy?" Lio croons, tucking a piece of gelled blue hair behind his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would... you like that?" Galo asks sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm asking you..." Lio huffs, "I want you to be okay with it.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well yeah but I don't want to do it if—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus Christ, it's a yes or no question," Meis laughs. "If one person doesn't want to, we don't. No hard feelings... but Gueira should be knocking boots with my uvula right about now... so... its a yes or a no and get out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," they respond in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis grins, climbing up into Gueira's lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good..." Lio mutters, turning to face the slim man across the bed. "Then... why don't we get to know each other a little better," he suggests, reaching out to pull the slim man into a tentative kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Growing heated in a matter of seconds, and Lio moans softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Puppy..." he wines, tugging at Galo's shirt. He sits up, wrapping his arms around Lio's waist and kissing along his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira takes the hint and mimics his roommate's actions, sending his hands lower to feel between Meis's thighs. His partner groans and grinds his hips back. Breaking his kiss with Lio to steal another from Gueira. "Glad you caught on." He murmurs, ghosting his hand over Gueira shaft as he goes back to Lio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira fishes his partner's cock from his pants, sliding his hand under the fabric of his shirt to feel over his chest. Grinding himself up against Meis as he jerks him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meia groans, bucking into his hand. "Take them off," Meis instructs, pulling Galo in this time, pushing his tongue into Galo's mouth and drawing out a low groan from the quarterback. His hands find Lio's hips, pants abandoned, and legs spread. His clit swollen and teased by Galo's quick fingers.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meis... go down..." He gasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark man chuckles, pulling away from the boyfriend to dip his head low and slip his tongue between the lips of Lio's pussy. The smaller man groans and tosses his head back, fisting his hands in Meis's hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Gueira feels a little forgotten in the mix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's worked Meis's pants down, palming and jerking his cock between fist, his other exploring the expanse of skin dipping below the curve of his ass. Tracing his entrance to draw an enthusiastic murmur of encouragement from his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he's the odd man out—no ones kissing him or sucking his dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But thankfully, he's not the only one who notices. Galo tugs his sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come' ere," he mutters, crashing his lips into his roommates. Hungry for stimulation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio unbelts Galo's pants, and shifts to take his shaft down with horrifying ease. As if he's done nothing but service his boyfriend from the second they left the bar Friday night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis has adjusted himself with enough space to bury his face between Lio's legs and Gueiras cock against the crack of his ass. Pushing back on the length and forcing his partner to moan around the tongue lodged in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio tugs at Meis's hair gasping, his voice hoarse. "Lube, condoms." He snaps his fingers, and Galo sits up. Rummaging through his drawer for the requested items.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're shifting again, with Meis turning in Gueira's lap to kiss him deeply. His hands gripping his hair, in sloppy urgency. He melts into the affection, continuing to pump his partner's shaft as a crinkle wrapped package hits his cheek, followed by the dull thud of a bottle against the mattress. Meis chuckles, swiping the condom between his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wana watch you fuck him, babe." Meis murmurs in Gueiras ear, nodding at Galo as he pulls Lio back into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think about that" Lio croons, running his hands along Galo's waist. "Do you want to be fucked?" Galo turns to them in surprise, contemplating the request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never done that before..." He murmurs, receiving a kiss to his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Another time then..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't say that..." Galo clears his throat. "I just mean.. be gentle is all..." he laughs apprehensively, and Lio crawls from his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't have you nervous." Lio teases, sliding in behind Galo to grope at his chest. He utters a shocking mewl, as Lio coats his hand in lube. "Just relax puppy. I'll take care of you.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira takes his opportunity to slide up Galo's chest, taking over his mouth this time as Lio slowly begins to stretch him. The quarterback is reduced to whimpering needy moans within seconds, torn between Lio's deft fingers and Gueiras probing tongue. While Meis slides his hands over his ass. "You too, baby..." He whispers in Gueira's ear. "Just relax."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chilly finger traces the outline of his entrance, and Gueira bucks back. "This isn't my first rodeo." He chuckles. "I took monster dong over here before, remember."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo laughs against him, pulling him closer to keep their breath caught between plump lips as they're both stretched with agonizing patience. Filled by the rough pull and give of being penetrated. Struggling under the teasing denial of being filled to the brim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira wines and Meis grasps the shaft of his cock with his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy... you like that?" He chuckles. "You like when I stretch you out? Tease your ass. You want me to fill up that pretty little hole with cum baby.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira gasps, nearly forgetting their goal in all this. Focused entirely on the fingers inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the stretch vanishes. Leaving him empty and craving more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Meis, please," he begs. "Please, I want you inside me..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so polite." His partner chuckles. "Where was that attitude when I was trying to flirt with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lodged up his ass with the rest of his ego." Galo snickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Play nice," Lio warns, delivering a sharp slap to his rear and Galo keens. Gripping the sheets of the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meis takes his time, rubbing his shaft against Gueiras crack as he waits for Galo to be worked to the point of mindless jabbering, clinging to Lio as if his life depended on it, as his boyfriend kisses his cheeks softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready, puppy?" He asks, sliding his fingers out, and ripping open a condom, to roll onto his boyfriend's forgotten dick. Gueira slides off the bed, pulling Galo to the edge to brush the head of his cock against his roommate's slick entrance. Groaning around the tight heat enveloping him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus, you don't stretch well, do you?" He moans, canting his hips down slow and deep, while Galo adjusts to him. He's writhing on the bed, nearly tearing the sheets from the mattress as he bucks and pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio takes the opportunity of the distraction to straddle him. Planting soft kisses along his chest and neck as he pushes Galo's cock between his thighs. "You wanna be inside me?" Lio asks, and Galo nods, whimpering in ecstasy, as Lio leans back on his dick</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio's back is reclined against Gueira's chest as he hooks his arms under Galo's thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quarterback beneath them seemingly lost to the world at the sensations as his hips rotate aimlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now it's Gueiras turn to experience that apparently, as Meis leans over his back, grinding his hips into his partner's ass. "You think you can take me in one go?" He teases lining the head of his shaft to Gueira's ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck try it, babe." He mutters, looking over his shoulder to steal a kiss from his partner as Meis thrusts up into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cries out at the initial rough motion, but as the sensation is quickly replaced with an overwhelming erratic pleasure filling his gut as Meis leads the pace. Driving harshly into Gueira, as he pushes into Galo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pinning the larger man between the frantic bobbing of Lio's hips and the electric force of Gueiras cock. Galo throws his head back, as his roommate hits the right angle and Gueira focuses there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though it's hard to focus on anything, as the built-up ache of his arousal is finally being addressed from all sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira loses himself to the feeling of bodies pressing together. Their assorted gasps and moans of intimacy ringing out over the faded pumping base and vocals of the party below them. Forgotten in the sweat and heat melding on their skin. Breathy kisses and love bites from unknown sources, trailing his neck and collar. As hands wander his chest, and his own hands wander every inch of skin, he manages to get in his grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Galo finally snaps. His ass tightening around Gueiras cock and bucking up into Lio, hips quaking, and a delicious heady moan leaving his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira bucks into the tight heat around him. As Meis finds that perfect spot, pistoling his hips into Gueira and moaning in his ear. "I'm gonna cum, babe," he wines. "Fill ya up nice... like you deserve.." he grunts out, digging his fingers into Gueira's waist. Gripping him with furious intensity as he finishes, hips twitching shallowly into him, and Gueira quickly follows suit pressing his face into Lio's back as he climaxes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller man at his front grinds back against him. Grabbing his hand and pressing it to his engorged clit. "Just a little more," he moans, Gueira thumbing at him bonelessly as his energy and euphoria begin to wane. Leaving him sore and exhausted in the aftermath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sounds of Lio's climax fall of deaf ears and the group untangles. Curling up on the mattress in wasted bliss. Uncaring of the mess of them, or the sounds of the party still raging downstairs long forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good game," Galo moans, pulling Lio up onto his chest and patting his rump affectionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have to say that every time?" Lio laughs breathlessly. Squirming, Gueira scoots in beside them, Meis draping himself over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What would you rather he say? Thanks for the fuck?" Gueira snorts. "I think it's appropriate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You cheeseball," Meis mutters dryly. "I can't believe I ever thought you were out of my league." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, that's on you, man." Gueira snorts. "I'm just a bench warmer, remember."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right... Mr. part-time benchwarmer." He laughs. "So... you still haven't asked me out." He murmurs, laying a kiss against his cheek, as Gueira sighs, burying his face into Meis's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like IHOP? I'll buy you breakfast tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you buy me breakfast too, I'm going to be a broken man in the morning," Galo mutters, between near snores as he starts to fall asleep.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want french toast." Lio yawns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis laughs, curling his fingers in his hair. "Double date then, sounds perfect." Leaving Gueira with a deep kiss while they drift off.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>